Reactions of Team 7 to SasuNaru
by Sqry
Summary: Like the title suggests, it's about the reactions of Team 7 when they find out about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. Cliche, yes, but eh well. SasuNaru. One shot.


This fic was a collaboration between me and my friend **KowaretaHikari**. This one-shot was simply born for fun and to appease our boredom, so yea…enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: We no own. All Kishimoto-san's stuff T_T

* * *

It was mid-afternoon in the Hidden Leaf Village. Kakashi had just come back from a mission, heading towards the Godaime's office to submit his mission report. While walking down the street he heard strange noises coming from behind the Ramen Stand. Knowing what the sounds most likely were (and being a slight pervert) he decided to have a quick peep. Stealthily going over to the source of the noise, he lowered his chakra levels so as not to be detected. He snuck up on the source of the noise only to see something that would make most peoples jaw drop to the floor (or at least get a mild nose bleed).

In front of him were two of his former students; one, who has left the village oh so long ago and another, who had just come back from a journey himself. They were kissing in a manner that made them look like they were trying to eat each others face. Kakashi simply turned around saying "didn't need Sharingan to see that coming..." and began reading his Icha Icha Book continuing on his way to see the Hokage.

Sasuke broke the heated kiss first, staring at Naruto with half-lidded eyes. "Since you've had your fill of food, let's go visit an onsen" Sasuke said, with other ideas swirling in his head.

* * *

Sakura decided to treat herself and visit the onsen today, after a hard days work. She stepped into the hot springs and thought she could hear familiar voices, but was unable to see because of the steam. Hugging the towel (or bathrobe) closer to her body, she stepped closer into the clearing and into the water, trying to peer through the steam to decipher who and where the noise was coming from. She thought she could faintly see the faces of Naruto and Sasuke.

After staring for a few seconds she felt her face redden as the noises became grunts and low moans. As quietly as remotely possible, with the water sending ripples and splashes with every movement, she tried to remove herself from the hot spring. Neither wanting to disturb nor witness the scene going on in front of her very eyes, she shut her eyes and covered her ears, hoping to remove all traces of said scene.

The two boys (who were completely oblivious to what had just happened) continued. As Sakura was leaving she could hear Naruto moaning Sasuke's name rather loudly. Sakura blushed at the rather open display of affection. With each step she took, it seemed that Naruto's voice escalated along with it. It wasn't until she reached the door to the inside, did two piercing screams reached her ears and she felt something trickle down her nose. As Sakura was leaving the hot springs (after cleaning up her nose bleed) she bumped into her friend Ino.

"Have you seen Sasuke today?" Ino asked.

"uh...huh...der...uhm..." Sakura stumbled on her words, not sure if she should reveal her newly discovered secret.

"He's in there," she said smiling and pointing towards the hot spring. As Ino walked into the hot springs Sakura let a wicked smile grace her face, knowing exactly what Ino was about to walk into.

After waiting for several minutes, the much anticipated scream had yet to reach Sakura's ears. Having donned her clothes already, she went back to the place where her former teammates were -cough- mending their broken relationship. There she saw Ino staring and drooling while writing everything down in a small notepad, mumbling something about "yaoi". Coming up behind Ino, she was about to question Ino's behavior when two more screams similar to the prior ones reached Sakura's ears.

After a few more minutes of both Sakura and Ino drooling with nosebleeds Naruto and Sasuke emerged from the hot springs, staring at the girls questionably. After catching a glimpse of both Sasuke and Naruto clad only in towels, chests glistening with water vapors, both Ino and Sakura fainted with blushes donning both their faces.

* * *

Kakashi was standing in the Hokage's office shirtless doing the chicken dance. –plop- So much for Sai's imagination gone wild. He was currently walking towards Naruto's house, hoping to discuss some details of the last mission with him before handing in the mission report to the Hokage. As he reached Naruto's house he knocked on the door and got no answer. After knocking several more times, he simply let himself in. It was a known fact that Naruto's door was always unlocked and therefore no one should bother knocking. Why everyone ignored that fact was beyond contemplation.

Upon entering, clothes lined the pathway from the door to the doorway of another room, presumably Naruto's room. '_I knew his house was messy, but to leave a trail is just outright lazy._' Sai thought. -gasp- Sai has an opinion! Sai entered the room to find both Naruto and Sasuke naked with Sasuke on top of Naruto. Naruto promptly hid under the covers and Sasuke stared at Sai with an annoyed expression.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke yelled at Sai who simply turned to Naruto smiling.

"Hey I wanted to talk to you about some details from the last mission... Oh... and I guess I was wrong you really do have one!" Sai said pointing to Naruto.

Sasuke kept glaring daggers at Sai as he made his way across the room and sat at the chair he found under a pile of clothes. "Please, do continue. I do not want to be the reason for your halt in your ... making up."

"What the hel... GET OUT!" Naruto shouted at Sai. "But I was hoping I could wat-" Sai begun but was quickly cut off by Naruto "NOW!"

Sai trudged slowly towards the doorway, then stopped abruptedly and went back to the place he occupied beforehand. Whipping out the mission scroll, he started reciting, not paying any mind to the screams for him to get out coming from the bed. Several attempts at getting feedback from Naruto, and simply just hearing grunts and moans as answers, Sai decided to ignore the two and just finish it himself. After he finished reading the mission scroll, Sai left the two boys to their... business.

The next day when both Naruto and Sasuke showed up 20 minutes late for training Sakura got another nosebleed and passed out, while Sai just smiled knowingly.

**Owari**.


End file.
